renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Captainkidd
There is few knowladge to the childhood of Captainkidd. He is Crimean origin who born in Ottoman Empire . At the age of 20 he sailed to Mediterrean on an Ottoman galley which sank at the shores of France. In here he was captured by authorities and then after 6 months he escaped. He made his way to the England , Southampton . He worked as a carpenter and merchant for 6 months in this town. He was even selected as Mayor of Southampton in his 3th month at the town. After he gathered enough money to return Ottoman Empire , he decided its time to go back. Nicknames Captain, Old Wolf, Venerable Elder, The Imam Life Story of Captainkidd There is few knowladge to the childhood of Captainkidd. He is Crimean origin who born in Ottoman Empire . At the age of 20 he sailed to Mediterrean on an Ottoman galley which sank at the shores of France . In here he was captured by authorities and then after 6 months he escaped. He made his way to the England, Southampton. He worked as a carpenter and merchant for 6 months in this town. He was even selected as Mayor of Southampton in his 3th month at the town. After he gathered enough money to return Ottoman Empire, he decided its time to go back. In Ottoman Empire, because of his knowledge about running a town, he was assigned to the newly founded town of Keşan which in the north of Gelibolu by the Council. He actively take part in development of town and raised many important figures in the Empire. In 1456, Bulgaria declared war on Ottoman Empire. Captainkidd was the Captain of the Council at that time. He rallied the local militia of Keşan with 92 people and volunteers from neighbour towns. He showed the fundementals of militia resistance against an organized army. Bulgarian army sieged town twice and repelled back. It was his first victory as a leader. Bulgarian war continued for years with minor skirmishes. At his second time as Captain of the council, the Count had been taken from his position and the council gave the honour to Captainkidd. He traveled all towns of Thracia in his reign. Bulgarians send another army when he was in Anatolian Side of the Marmara Sea. But this time, Ottoman Empire was ready with its own organized army and defeated the Bulgarians. After these, he retired from political life for 1 year. Ottoman Empire grew in large population. And he was appointed Count for a second time to newly formed Edirne County . War with Bulgaria continued in this time also. He actively took role in military campaigns. After his second term as Count, he retired from political life totally and returned Keşan. From this point on, he led a military life. He joined Golden Army (Sipahiler) of Ottoman Empire. He was a major player in Golden Army - ONE alliance against Bulgaria. In 1458, he sailed to Greece with his ship, Seyr-i Gemlik. He battled in civil war of Ottoman Empire which he was taken as POW. In 1460, after the civil war he was an army commander of Golden Army. He led the Kuva-yi Sipahi X with his 52 brave men and women. In this time around, he moved to Çanakkale. At that year, Golden Armydeclared war with Greece, against compensation of sinking Golden Army ships in the Ottoman Civil War. His army captured St. George and stayed in town for a few weeks. After retreat, he returned to Çanakkale. In 1461, Greece, Bulgaria and Serbians declared war on Golden Army which turned a conflict between 3 countries against Ottoman Empire. He led Kuva-yi Sipahi X but wounded in the battle. After this, he retired from the army because of his wounds. He moved to Gelibolu with his nephew Kayıbey's request. He became Imam of the mosque in Gelibolu. And started sea trade with his son Bugrabey. Category:People